I Want Only My Revenge
by Kitty Ghost
Summary: After Ash catches an Espeon and encounters Paul, Paul is forced to remember horrible memories of his past. Now the last peice of Paul's dignity rests on Dawn's shoulders. Full Summery inside. Ikarishipping with mild Pearlshipping. First Pokemon Fanfic.


**Full Summery: 'Paul held his Pokeball tightly in the palm of his hand, which contained his Honchkrow. Tears began to stream down his face at the though of his loss agaisnt Ash's Espeon. Little did he know that Dawn was watching him as he recalled his horrible past and memories.' After Ash catches his new Espeon and Paul shows up, Espeon triggers many horrible past memories of Paul. Unable to get the fears and terrifying memories out of his mind, the fate of the remaining peice of Dignity that Paul has left is on Dawn's shoulder's. Paul is a stubborn boy, but, he's going to have to face the fact that he needs to get the comfert he needs from Dawn... even if it means, _falling_ for her. **

A/N: I Can't believe this is happining! This is my _first _Pokemon FanFiction, I hope I get everything right.

Okay... now talk about the Story:

This story takes place just before _Pokemon: Sinnoh League Victors, _just to let you know.

Yes... Ash catch's a new Pokemon, and _yes _I know he has six Pokemon, But... Pikachu is never in a Pokeball, so... this will work!

Okay, here's some more info:

Parings: Mostly Ikarishipping. (Hope I spelled it right!) and some slight Pearlshipping as well.

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Staraptor, Torrtaria, Infernape, Buizel, Gible.

Dawn's Pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu.

Brock's Pokemon: Well... I think you know. :)

Writing Style: _Italics: Thoughts **Bold Italics: Flashback or Flashforward **_Underlined: POV (Point Of View) Change.

Rating: T The Rating For This Story Is Beacuse Of Mild Swearing. And Of Course Some LOVE! I Don't Think Many Kids Like That Kind Of Stuff... 

THIS STORY MAY BE DEPRESSING IN SOME PARTS IN THE FUTURE. Just to let you know. 

I apologize if I make any mistakes. Remember: First Pokemon FanFic!

And... Off We Go!

Enjoy?

* * *

I Want Only My Revenge

By: Kitty Ghost

Chapter 1: A New Member Of The Family

* * *

Paul's POV

I walked down a narrow dirt path in the forest. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face as I walked a little faster, trying to avoid the sun's rays. I was _way _off path from the way to the Sinnoh League, but that wasn't where I was planning on going.

_Stronger… _The word echoed in my head. I needed to raise my Pokémon up higher if I planned on wiping out all of the Elite Four's Pokémon with one hit. I was after a perfect spot in this forest for some serious training. Maybe a clearing would be good…

No. A place with many rocks would be better. Something the Pokémon could use to perfect their moves and get stronger. Yes… that would be _perfect._

I still haven't forgotten about when that loser, Ash, beat me with his newly evolved Staraptor against my Honchkrow back when we were battling to win the PokeRinger Competition (A/N: I hope that was the last time they met…). It was just pure _luck _that he won.

If you ask me, it wasn't fair.

Of course, it'll _never _happen again. I couldn't afford to lose to him again, the last piece of my dignity was at stake.

I _had _to win the Pokémon League, or else I couldn't face my Pokémon ever again, or myself.

_But I'm going to make sure that I win._

"Espeon!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a cry of a Pokémon rang through the trees.

* * *

Normal POV

The forest trees swayed in a rhythmic pattern as a soft spring breeze brushed each branch as it passed by. The sun peeked out from the clouds and brightened the forest and warmed it.

"Espeon!" The purple cat-like Pokémon cried out as it took a direct hit from a Buizel's aqua jet.

"Yeah! Great job Buizel! Now… go Poke ball!" The raven haired boy yelled out as he threw a red and white ball at the Espeon and in moments it was sucked into the capsule. The poke ball rolled back and forth before stopping dead for the boy to come and pick it up.

"Yes, I just caught an Espeon!" As he called out happily, a girl with blue hair and a teen boy with brown hair came out towards the raven haired boy.

"Great catch, Ash!" The girl said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dawn. That was a pretty powerful Espeon, but Buizel was even more powerful!" Ash said while glancing at Buizel who was nodding proudly.

Ash pulled the poke ball closer to him and suddenly threw it up in the air.

"C'mon out Espeon!"

The poke ball fell back down and Ash caught it, and revealed the newly caught Espeon.

"Let's check you out…" Ash said while pulling out his red Pokdex.

_Espeon… the Sun Pokémon. _

_It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. It is a Psychic type. _

_Espeon's moves are: Psychic, Extreme Speed, Shadow Claw, and Extransory. It is a female._

The computer spoke.

"Hey Brock… what's Extreme Speed?" Ash asked, with a confused look while glancing at the brown haired teen.

"It's like a quick attack, but it's much more powerful." The brown haired teen replied.

"Wow! That'll be a really helpful attack when you advance to the Sinnoh League!" Dawn said excitedly.

Ash nodded before a firm smile crept to his face. "Hey Espeon," He said while looking down at the newly caught Pokémon. "How about we start training right away!"

"Espeon!" The purple Pokémon said happily. Ash nodded and led his Espeon over to to a large pile of boulders.

Ash turned to his Espeon before giving his instructions, "Espeon, how about we try out your Extreme Speed attack on those rocks?"

"Es, Espeon!"

"Alright… Espeon, use Extreme Speed!"

Espeon suddenly took off at an incredible speed, almost invisible, and as she came closer to the rocks she sped up and quickly body slammed them, which caused the rocks to crumble instantly.

"That was amazing!" Dawn cheered, along with the Pokémon. Brock just simply nodded in agreement while Espeon padded back to Ash and rubbed against his legs in affection. She waved in and out of his legs in the shape of a figure eight, and at the same time Espeon purred with a smile on her face, causing Ash to chuckle with delight.

After many figure eights later, Ash leaned down and picked up Espeon and held her gently while calmly stroking her back, causing the purple cat Pokémon to purr louder.

"Isn't she just the cutest Pokémon you've ever seen?" Dawn asked in a high tone of voice while walking over to Ash along with her Piplup in her arms.

"She sure is affectionate, that's for sure!" Ash replied while chuckling slightly because of Espeon rubbing her head against his chest. Dawn giggled at Espeon which caused Piplup to become a little jealous.

"Pip! Pip-lup!" The small blue penguin squeaked angrily at its trainer.

"Don't worry Piplup, you're still my favourite." Dawn said to her Piplup with a smile. The penguin nodded proudly before Brock came to join in the conversation.

"Hey Ash, how about you take a short break from training and how about we have some lunch?" Brock suggested while glancing from Ash to Pikachu and Espeon.

"Sure! Come on Pikachu and Espeon, let's eat!" Ash exclaimed before getting a happy reply from both Pokémon.

"Ash, could you go and set up the table while I start cooking?" Brock asked.

"Sure, where are the supplies?"

"There right by Dawn's tent, okay?"

"Okay!" Ash suddenly ran over to a beige tent and grabbed a large bag and started to get out the folded up table.

"Hey Brock," Dawn said while coming over to him. "What can I do?"

"How about you get all the Pokémon food and the dishes out and when Ash is done setting up the table, you can put the silverware on."

"Alright!" Dawn went over to Brock's tent where he kept all the Pokémon food and the dishes and grabbed the bag and walked over to where Ash was setting up the table.

As Dawn walked over she saw Ash making faces as he struggled to fold up the tent, getting more frustrated with it by every passing moment.

"Do you need help Ash?"

Ash suddenly jumped and what he had got of the table together fell over to the ground, and, of course, resulted in Dawn apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Ash! I didn't mean to scare you like that! Are you alright?" Dawn broke out while rushing over to Ash to help him up since he fell right on top of the table.

"I'm okay, Dawn. You just startled me, that's all. But I don't know about the table…" Ash trailed off while glancing over at the table which was even more messy and disorganized than before. Dawn sighed to herself before looking over to Ash.

"How about I'll put the table together and you get the Pokémon food out?"

"Okay…" Ash said while forcing a smile. Dawn returned the _smile _and began to organize the pieces of the table and she started to put it together _properly._

After 5 minutes of messing around with the stupid table and having Ash finish putting on the silverware and getting the Pokémon's dishes and food all ready for lunch, the group finally sat down and ate.

Brock had cooked up a delicious batch a grilled cheese sandwiches and Ash and Dawn were gobbling them up. The Pokémon were eating their special food that Brock made for each type of Pokémon. While they all ate, the Pokémon and their trainers enjoyed their food, but Espeon, who sat beside Pikachu, Piplup, and Staraptor, which were by Ash and Dawn, just looked down at her food with a frown on her face. Dawn noticed and was concerned.

"Ash, I don't think Espeon likes her food." She said, alerting Brock.

"She should… I made it especially for Psychic type Pokémon." Brock replied to Dawn and Ash. The three looked down at Espeon, and Staraptor was trying to convince Espeon that she should eat. Espeon looked away and Staraptor gave up.

Ash leaned down towards Espeon and offered a piece of his grilled cheese. Espeon sniffed it and took a bite of it before spitting it out. Ash sighed and turned back to his plate and set his sandwich back onto the plate.

"Don't worry Ash; maybe Espeon just isn't hungry right now." Dawn said, trying to reassure the raven haired trainer. Ash nodded and continued to eat his sandwich.

Paul's POV

After listening in on the group's conversation and watching that _loser_ ketch that Espeon I now sat in a large bush watching them eat and now Ash's Espeon wasn't eating.

That Pokémon needs discipline and a trainer that can do that.

I saw Ash lean over and try to give a bit of his grilled cheese to the purple cat Pokémon, but it took a bite and spit it out. I couldn't' help myself but chuckle at his stupidity.

"Don't worry Ash; maybe Espeon just isn't hungry right now." The troublesome little girl said to the loser. I really doubted that Espeon wasn't hungry; she just didn't like the food.

I moved a little bit to get more comfortable; it was hard when I've been sitting on my knees for 15 minutes.

Suddenly Espeon raised her head up to the sky and sniffed around. She then turned over in the direction of me and she sniffed the air again. Espeon got up onto her four paws and a large grin appeared onto her face. She leaped into a gallop and before I realized she must have smelt me, she jumped into the same bush as me and practically mauled me.

Normal POV

"Espeon!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn cried out as the Pokémon dashed off into a nearby bush. As they ran over to the direction of where Espeon ran off to, they heard someone growl.

"Get off of me you arrogant little brat!"

As they got closer to the bush, a quick thought entered Ash's mind.

_Was that just Paul's voice?_

Suddenly Paul tumbled out of the bush with many burrs on his heavy sweater and jeans. Not too far behind, Espeon came rushing out while holding Paul's backpack in her mouth and set it down close to Ash.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn stared at Espeon as she tore open Paul's backpack and grabbed a large bag of Pokémon food out and ripped it open; causing the kernels of food to plunge out and Espeon dug her face in and gobbled down the food.

"Paul, are you alright?" Ash asked the purple haired trainer who was still lying on the ground.

"What do you _think_? Your Pokémon just mauled me _and _ruined my backpack! How do you _think _I feel?" Paul snapped back, his cold eyes glanced over at the Pokémon as she still kept eating.

Paul quickly pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Paul, I could sew up your backpack if you don't mind." Brock offered. "But you'd have to wait a little bit."

Paul grunted. "Fine." He was about to go and sit down on the nearest rock but Ash stopped him.

"Hey Paul, wanna battle?" He asked firmly. Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "I just caught Espeon, and I think I should have a battle with my new Espeon."

Paul looked away from Ash for a moment and replied, "I guess so…"

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was long! Hope you enjoyed it.

Well... stay tuned to see the battle Between Ash and Paul! And more interesting stuff to happen!

Thanks!

Kitty Ghost


End file.
